


Of Mermen and Metal men

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Peter Parker, Other, Plot Twists, Tony Stark is still Iron man, but peter is really clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Fill for this: The Iron Man suit has a malfunction over the water; mermaid!Peter investigates the drowned-human-made-of-metal even though his friends tell him not to go near it. But then -- he sees bubbles. There are bubbles, and sparking lights. Somehow, the human-made-of-metal is still alive! But it probably won't be alive for very long if it doesn't get back to the surface. Peter doesn't think humans can breathe under the water, even if they are made out of metal.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: COWT 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Kudos: 81
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, Mind The Age Gap Flash Fic Prompt Meme





	Of Mermen and Metal men

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom AU for the COWT challenge mission M1: fandom!AU and for the Mind the age gap flash fic Prompt Meme
> 
> I hope the Anon who prompted this, likes it! <3

There’s a metal… thing, shaped like a human or something similar, in the water. Peter sees it falling down from the sky, unmoving, dropping more and more in the depts of the sea. At first, he thinks it’s interesting, that’s why he gets closer, he always loved to collection human things, but then… then he sees bubbles. He knows that bubbles mean breathing. The metal man is breathing and so is alive. He grabs the thing by its under arms and quickly swims up, trying to bring it to the surface.

He remembers what his friends always told him, no going around touching humans or letting himself be seen. Especially his friends Ned and MJ tried to discourage him from going up shore. He had no idea if he was making a mistake, but the metal man needed air and he was not going to get it under water, so he brought him out and to the nearest shore.

As all the mermaids and mermen, Peter could not stay too long outside the water, so he carried the metal man to the shore and went back to the water to observe. It seemed that the metal man was unable to move though. It had a small glowing light in the middle of his chest and it was not moving. With a steading breath, Peter moved closer to him and prodded him a bit. The metal was hard to the touch and really cold. He moved to the head and noticed it could be opened. He looked around and found a release button.

He immediately jumped back to the water as soon as the metal… suit of armour? Started retracting into a weird contraption on the sand, leaving a gasping man on the beach. Their eyes met and he felt his heart race. The man was so handsome, he felt his hearth thumping loudly in his chest. He was half hidden by a rock, but he knew that, the human could see most of him. He felt himself blush and nodded to him. The man nodded back, smiling.

He could see the surprise in his eyes when he turned around, tail flopping behind him, with a surprised wave from him, Peter was going back to his home under the ocean.

The next day, he noticed the human was still were he had left him. Maybe he needed something? Peter was really young for a merman, he liked to play and have fun, but he also wanted to learn everything and observing the human while he messed around with the metal armour was interesting. The man seemed frustrated, like he wished he had something that he was missing.

“Hello” said Peter before he could change his mind, “Why were you hiding in a metal armour? Isn’t it hard, to move in it? What does it do? Do you even understand what I’m saying?”

The man nodded. “I’m Tony Stark. I’m Iron Man and I save people”

“You mustn’t be that good at it if you fell into the ocean and had to be rescued”

“The suit had problems” he muttered morosely, like he was pissed at having to be saved.

“Luckily I was there. Do you need something? Is it broken?”

“I don’t think you can help me kid. I need a hammer and a wrench at least and it has to dry some more. Also, I’m hungry and freezing”

“I can help!” Peter swam down to his collection and found a box he had found in a relict with some weird tools, probably the ones Tony needed were also there. He brought the tools to shore and dove down to grab some algae and to find a fish. Surely humans ate fish, right?

He swam back to shore bringing his lot to Tony, still wiggling fish included. Tony stared at him, agape. He was slightly older looking than Peter but he was handsome, he also had removed most of his clothes and Peter was fascinated by all that body hair. Merpeople had not much in that department, mostly on some of the mermen faces, Tony was fascinating. He observed him fix the armour with the tools and listened to him explain everything to him. He was fascinated, he wanted to follow him home.

“Can I come with you? I think I’m in love”

“Can you even live outside the water?”

“Well… not at the moment, but I think the sea witch can help me. She’ll ask something in exchange though. She does seem weirdly fascinated by voices, I can trade her mine, but then you’ll probably have to kiss me as soon as you see me on legs, so I can have it back”

“You seem awefully sure of yourself” grinned Tony.

“Well… I know my way around here, but I totally want to learn a lot more from your world. I’ll probably start to age as a human afterwards though. It will be worth it”

“What? How old are you?”

“About 100 years old? I’m still pretty young for mermaid standards, I’m bored though. I’d much prefer to live a human life with you than other 500 years down here. It’s not like I have any family here”

Tony was as taken as the boy was, he knew the responsibility he was taking agreeing to this, but he knew he wanted to know the boy… man? And he didn’t really care for the consequences.

And so, Peter went to the witch, got his legs, got his kiss and Tony brought him flying through the sky. Peter found out he was not afraid. When his stubborn friends and his aunt came looking for him, legs and all, he realized he had left someone who cared for him after all. It was not all bad, his family was with him and his aunt even fell in love with Tony’s friend and driver, Happy. Over all, it was all going well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
